


Car Achille aima Patrocle et Patrocle aima Achille

by Melie



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M, Talking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-10
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Âgés de quinze ans, Alexandre et Hephaistion se retrouvent et discutent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Achille aima Patrocle et Patrocle aima Achille

Alexandre grimpa sur un rocher et s'y installa. Le jeune garçon, âgé de quinze ans, fit signe à son meilleur ami de le rejoindre. Hephaïstion s'assit donc aux côtés de celui qui, il le savait déjà, plus tard serait son roi. Et pas n'importe quel roi. Le plus grand de tous.

"Les cours d'Aristote sont peut-être longs, dit le fils de Philippe, mais ils sont intéressants.

\- Pourtant tu ne sembles pas partager ses idées.

\- C'est exact. Mais il n'empêche que c'est un sage et en tant que tel je le respecte.

\- Oui, mais…? Insista Hephaïstion avec un sourire.

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que les Macédoniens soient supérieurs à tous les autres peuples, céda Alexandre en souriant lui aussi. Peut-être que si on tentait de réunir les peuples… enfin, je ne crois pas qu'Aristote ai raison, voilà tout.

\- Je le savais bien.

\- Et penses-tu que j'aie raison?

\- Hum… je ne sais pas.

\- Tu dis cela pour ne pas me contredire.

\- Non Alexandre, je t'assure. Tu sais bien que je suis le seul à ne pas faire semblant de perdre."

Leurs sourires s'élargirent.

"A ce propos…

\- Oui mon roi?

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, je ne suis pas encore roi!

\- Tu le seras sans doute un jour : tu es le fils de Philippe de Macédoine, l'héritier du trône!

\- Ma mère craint que mon père se marie à l'une de ses maîtresses et lui fasse un fils qui prendra ma place.

\- Ce n'est pas encore arrivé. Et tu seras roi, je le sais!

\- Arrête, Hephaïstion! Ordonna Alexandre avec une grimace qu'il fit autoritaire.

\- A vos ordres.

\- Hephaïstion!"

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

"Donc, reprit le jeune Alexandre, à ce propos, tu me dois une revanche.

\- Dis plutôt que je t'en dois plusieurs!

\- N'aies crainte, mon ami, je te battrai un jour!

\- Je n'en doute pas…, fit Hephaïstion avec une mine qui disait tout le contraire.

\- Ne te moques pas de moi!

\- Voyons, mon roi, ce n'est nullement dans mes intentions…

\- Hephaïstion…, gronda le prince.

\- Alexandre, dit l'éphèbe aux cheveux déjà longs."

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, leurs têtes proches l'une de l'autre, puis éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts et blonds sauta à bas du rocher et incita son ami à faire de même.

Avec un cri, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et roulèrent à terre. Chacun se remémorait les conseils du professeur de lutte et tentait de les utiliser à son avantage.

Alexandre se battait avec acharnement, distribuait coups de poings, coups de pieds, tentait d'étrangler son adversaire et allait jusqu'à lui tirer les cheveux. Mais ce dernier réussit à se placer derrière lui et l'écrasa à terre.

Ils se figèrent quelques secondes.

Ses cheveux désormais en bataille, couvert de sable, les bras tirés en arrière par son adversaire, Alexandre mordait la poussière.

Un genoux sur le vaincu, l'autre à terre, une main retenant les bras du prince en arrière, l'autre appuyant gentiment sur sa tête pour le maintenir au sol, Hephaïstion ressemblait à… un jeune garçon de quinze ans qui s'était battu dans le sable avec son meilleur ami.

Tous deux souriaient.

Lentement, Héphaïstion lâcha sa prise et se releva. Il épousseta en vain sa tunique et ramena ses cheveux en arrière, tandis qu'Alexandre s'asseyait par-terre.

"Il semblerait que je t'ai encore vaincu, déclara finalement le premier.

\- Il semblerait, confirma le second. Mais…

\- Mais tu me battras un jour, je suppose.

\- Je te le promets!

\- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu n'es pas sûr de pouvoir tenir…

\- J'en suis certain, Hephaïstion, je te battrai!"

Hephaïstion pouffa et Alexandre lui lança un regard qu'il voulait meurtrier, ce qui n'eut pour seul effet d'augmenter l'hilarité du jeune homme.

A ce moment, Philippe sortit dans la cour, accompagné d'un de ses généraux. Le jeune prince suivit son père du regard, mais lui ne lui en accorda pas un.

"Un jour, murmura Alexandre, je gagnerai son estime. Un jour, il me regardera comme un égal.

\- Il t'aime, Alexandre, comme un père aime son fils.

\- Je ne sais pas."

Le jeune garçon blond leva les yeux vers le ciel et observa le vol d'un aigle.

"Un jour, il verra qui je suis. Si… j'arrive à lui prouver ma valeur…

\- Tu y arriveras. Tu es Achille. Tu seras Achille. Un grand roi, le plus grand de tous. Achille.

\- Tu crois, Hephaïstion?"

Le jeune éphèbe aux cheveux longs s'agenouilla et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

"Oui, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Achille.

\- Dans ce cas… Achille ne pouvait rien tout seul. Sans Patrocle, il n'était rien, tu te souviens? Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Aristote? Si je suis Achille… qui sera Patrocle?"

Héphaïstion se releva et regarda dans le vague.

"Tu le trouveras.

\- Je l'ai déjà trouvé."

Alexandre se releva également et à son tour posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami.

"Mon Patrocle."

Hephaïstion resta quelques secondes sans rien dire.

"C'est… c'est un trop grand honneur…

\- Qui te revient de droit.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Moi je sais, Héphaïstion, Patrocle, moi je sais."

Alexandre rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, plus qu'un frère, plus qu'un ami, celui sans qui il ne serait rien, y posa un baiser et l'enlaça.

Hephaïstion ferma les yeux et sourit.

Car comme Achille aima Patrocle et Patrocle aima Achille, Alexandre aima Héphaïstion et Hephaïstion aima Alexandre.


End file.
